The Hellcat Spangled Shalalala
by oneslip
Summary: Após a dura batalha contra Poseidon, Saori começa a se portar de maneira diferente com Seiya. O que pode acontecer?


Após uma longa guerra nos mares, os cavaleiros voltaram para Terra com a missão cumprida. Haviam derrotado, com muito ardor, o imperador dos sete mares. O Pégaso, no fundo, sentia que nada seria igual após ir ao Grande Suporte Principal, fazendo um milagre ocorrer, e carregando a Deusa em seus braços. Enquanto caminhava, sentia o profundo e calmo cosmo da Deusa e via quão linda ela era.

Estavam de recesso. Finalmente! Foram para a mansão da Deusa comemorar a vitória, ficariam duas semanas hospedados lá.

Estranhamente, Seiya começara a notar um comportamento estranho e nada peculiar da garota que salvara. Ela estava mais birrenta com ele, parecia uma criança, uma pequena gata indomável, daquelas que faziam graça e um minuto após estava xingando-o. Era simplesmente estranho para ele ver a garota que era terna e calma e que várias vezes havia demonstrado ter uma forte ligação com ele se portar daquela forma.

Estavam prontos para dar um mergulho na piscina da grande casa cuja detentora era Saori. Todos se divertiam. Até mesmo a Deusa. Seiya estava na beira da piscina, em pé, rindo após as piadas de Ikki, até que duas delicadas mãos o empurraram para a piscina, o mesmo se surpreendeu quando viu que a brincadeira veio de Saori, todos estavam gargalhando, até mesmo Seiya. Resolveu retribuir, puxou a garota pelos pés para a piscina. Ao subir, se encararam por alguns segundos, com um olhar doce e terno e riram depois.

Ficaram por ali, brincando com a água. Fecharam uma roda em volta de Shun e começaram a dar cascudos no mesmo, menos Seiya e Saori, que estavam no outro canto da piscina. A princípio, a quietude tomou conta dali, depois a garota de madeixas roxas partiu para cima de Seiya para derrubá-lo novamente, fora contido pelo mesmo, que segurou a garota pelas mãos e começou a sorrir. Era óbvio que um clima rolava ali.

O cavaleiro de Pégaso começou a pensar em todos os anos que passara junto da reencarnação de Atena e de como era destemida. Quando estava com ele, era uma gata mimada, mas quando estava no campo de batalha, era uma mulher feroz, pronta para vencer e sem nenhum medo de perder.

- Você está tão estranha, Saori. – Riu Seiya.

- Eu sei. E é engraçado! – Gargalhou, finalmente derrotando o garoto e o levando ao fundo da piscina.

**x-x**

O moreno era "vizinho" da Deusa, estavam em suítes no mesmo andar, uma ao lado da outra. Estavam tão próximos que conseguia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro do outro. Saíram ao mesmo tempo para irem jantar e desciam conversando.

- Quando éramos crianças você era simplesmente insuportável. – Riu.

- Você também não era legal, Seiya! – Riu também.

- Mas você era MUITO mais chata. Graças a Deus você mudou enquanto eu estive no santuário, porque senão eu deixaria você morrer no Grande Suporte Principal!

Sorriram mais um pouco e logo foram para a mesa. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. O garoto portava um casaco, porém deu para a Deusa de madeixas roxas ao ver que a mesma sentia frio. Não era de menos, uma forte brisa batia na sala de jantar, que ficava ao lado da piscina e estava aberta.

- Obrigada. É muito gentil da sua parte. – Sorriu para o garoto, com os olhos um tanto quanto brilhantes, como lantejoulas. Era possível perceber nos olhos da Deusa que estava completamente apaixonada pelo Pégaso.

- Não foi nada. É dever de um cavaleiro proteger sua Deusa, mesmo que seja de um resfriado.

Depois de alguns minutos, os outros cavaleiros chegaram, exceto Ikki. Shun informara que o mesmo estava dormindo confortavelmente em sua cama e optara por não o chamar.

- Bem... Estou faminto, vamos comer? – Disse Hyoga, atraindo semblantes risonhos.

Comeram ali, enquanto conversavam. A maior parte da conversa se resumia em piadas. Os últimos a deixar a mesa foram os primeiros a chegar. O cavaleiro e _sua_ Deusa terminaram um pouco depois de todos e ainda aproveitaram para ir ver a piscina. A água estava calma e era possível ver várias estrelas apenas observando-a.

- Foi um ótimo dia. – Disse Seiya, olhando para a garota.

- Realmente foi... Mas falta uma coisa pra ficar completo. – Deu um riso diabólico.

- O que? – Fez cara de medo.

Saori empurrou-o para a piscina, mesmo de roupa. Começou a rir.

- Você deve gostar de me derrubar na piscina, não é?

- Adoro. É simplesmente engraçado.

- Vai ficar mais engraçado depois que eu te derrubar também! – Puxou o pé da garota, derrubando-a na piscina também.

- Filho da... – A reencarnação de Atena mostrou uma face totalmente estranha, estava partindo para cima do garoto, enquanto tentava o esmurrar.

- Calma aí, Saori! Só retribuí a brincadeira. – Dizia, aos risos.

A garota, por um instante, parou e riu novamente. O único pensamento que vinha em sua cabeça era de afundar o moreno e deixa-lo lá por alguns instantes. Assim fez. Quando já estava sem respiração, totalmente exausto e rogando clemência, decidiu levantá-lo.

Enquanto Atena olhava com cara de deboche para o cavaleiro, o mesmo estava irritado. Pegou a Deusa pelos braços e empurrou-a até a beirada da piscina. Ficou observando-a por um tempo, como sempre fazia.

- Então... Quer dizer que a poderosa Pallas Atena, conhecida por ser tão destemida, forte e fodona está indefesa? Que interessante!

- Não estou indefesa... Não enquanto você estiver aqui. – Sorriu, puxando-o para si e beijando-o.

Ficaram ali até tarde, trocando carícias. Estavam felizes.

- Você é realmente foda... É sagaz, esperta, linda... – Riu, beijando-a novamente. - Isso, claro, quando está no campo de batalha, porque fora não passa de uma garota indefesa. – Segurou-a pela cintura e levou-a para debaixo d'água novamente.

- Besta.

Seiya apenas sorriu, ficou vendo os olhos da garota que brilhavam como lantejoula. Foi o melhor dia da vida dele, com certeza.


End file.
